Olivette Rohan
Messy looking Olivette as a child was a wild, and messy looking little girl. She had long red hair, and blindingly bright eyes. She had remarkably smooth, fair, lightly freckled skin, and she always smelled of fresh cut grass in the thick heat of summer. Olivette had a small, mousy face. Her nose was little, and pointed, and her nose was tiny, and perfectly symmetrical. :When Olivette died the first time she can remember she was thrown from the front seat of the car, she distinctly remembers the feeling of being showered with glass and the enveloping feeling of the wind at the speed she was traveling. Their Mother Olivette was generous, humble, inspirational and reliable. Ryan, Patricia, Grady, Todd, Indigo, and Amber were her family, the street urchins in Greece that watched out for one another. Olivette was their mother, Grady was their father. Olivette did not pretend to be a mother, she wanted to make sure they all stayed together, and they did, until her, and Rohan's deaths. :Retaining full awareness prior, during, and after transference, she has acquired a vast amount of knowledge over her time on Earth. In each body remains a sliver or soul, each soul varies in size, and strength. The remnants of these remnants invade Olivette, many of her former lives have had "Personality disorders". Her true self is lost to her. Olive Olivette Rohan is a half-demon, she has no recollection of her mother or father. She has lived since the Middle Ages, surviving, and adapting with each, and every generation. She is essentially a shapeshifter, given she has no control of her form. When Olivette expires in human form she inhabits the body of any human at the brink of death. Retaining full awareness prior, during, and after transference, she has acquired a vast amount of knowledge over her time. In each body remains a sliver or soul, each sliver varies in size, and strength. The remnants of these remnants invade Olivette, many of her former lives have had "Personality disorders". Her true self is lost to her. Her earliest memories she is a street rat, begging for food or money, and living in deplorably squalid conditions. She also remembers still being able to be happy. All around her was darkness, yet she remained a spark of light. A local farmer used to give her olives, it was from him she acquired the original moniker Olive. He was a family man, his name was Preston Rae Hudson Sullivan. Without actually being responsible for her, Sulli was her father. Sulli died about twenty years after they met, he left her everything. With her around the farm was running as an actual business. She had convinced what were once her street rat friends to work for a livable wage, or room, and board. The farm was legally owned by Sulli's first son, Rohan. She, along with Rohan, and her family of friends Ryan, Patricia, Grady, Todd, Indigo, and Amber ran the farm, and created a life. Olive fell in love with Rohan, and he with her. Rohan, and Olivette never married but they did spend their lives together. After ten years together, fights, and tragedies, break ups, and make ups they had twin girls. Sasha, and Sophie Sullivan look like Olive when she was a nameless child. Sophie, and Sasha are identical twins, they were born in the Spring of 1985. Rohan died when the girls were 10, the family was coming home from an ordinary errand run. The family car was hit in a head to head collision by a drunk driver. The girls are the only survivors, on the surface having only minor scrapes, and bruises, also very little knowledge of what happened to their mother, and father. The deaths of their parents are a sad tale of irony to friends, and family. Rohan was crushed inside the car, pinned to the earth around him, and Olive was forcibly ejected through the windsheild. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Half demon Category:Human Category:Effie stroud Category:Neutral